It is known in the art to perform corneal ablation by means of wavefront-guided refractive laser surgery. Typically a wavefront sensor measures an aberration map and its position relative to anatomical landmarks, which can be intrinsic or externally applied features. Aberration data, sometimes along with geometric registration information, can be transferred directly to a treatment excimer laser.
It is also known to use a femtosecond laser to cut a corneal flap prior to performing the corneal ablation. However, these procedures are not known to be coordinated, nor is a system known for optimizing the flap-cutting procedure within the limits of a flap-cutting device.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for coordinating corneal ablation with the flap-cutting procedure and for optimizing same.